nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
6th United States Congress
The Sixth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met at Congress Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and in Washington, D.C. from March 4, 1799 to March 3, 1801, during the last two years of John Adams's presidency. The apportionment of seats in House of Representatives was based on the First Census of the United States in 1790. Both chambers had a Federalist majority. ]] Major events * December 14, 1799 — Former President George Washington died * February 24, 1800 — Library of Congress founded * November 17, 1800 — Congress held its first session in Washington, D.C. * January 20, 1801 — John Marshall was appointed Chief Justice of the United States * February 19, 1801 — United States presidential election, 1800: An electoral tie between Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr was resolved when Jefferson was elected President and Burr Vice President by the House of Representatives * February 27, 1801 — Washington, D.C. was placed under the jurisdiction of Congress Major legislation * February 13, 1801 — Judiciary Act of 1801, Sess. 2, ch. 4, * February 27, 1801 — District of Columbia Organic Act of 1801, Sess.2, ch. 15, States admitted and territories organized *July 4, 1800 — Indiana Territory created from a portion of the Northwest Territory Party summary The count below identifies party affiliations at the beginning of the first session of this Congress, and includes members from vacancies and newly admitted states, when they were first seated. Changes resulting from subsequent replacements are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate *Federalist (F): 22 (majority) *Republican (DR): 10 TOTAL members: 32 House of Representatives *Federalist (F): 60 (majority) *Republican (DR): 46 TOTAL members: 106 Leadership Senate *President: Thomas Jefferson (DR) *President pro tempore: ** Samuel Livermore (F), elected December 2, 1799 ** Uriah Tracy (F), elected May 14, 1800 ** John E. Howard, (F), elected November 21, 1800 ** James Hillhouse, (F), elected February 28, 1801 House of Representatives *Speaker: Theodore Sedgwick (F) Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. ]] Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1802; Class 2 meant their term began in this Congress, requiring reelection in 1804; and Class 3 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1800. Connecticut *1: James Hillhouse (F) *3: Uriah Tracy (F) Delaware *1: Henry Latimer (F) *: Samuel White (F) *2: William H. Wells (F) Georgia *3: James Gunn (F) *2: Abraham Baldwin (DR) Kentucky *2: John Brown (DR) *3: Humphrey Marshall (F) Maryland *1: John Eager Howard (F) *3: James Lloyd (F) *: William Hindman (F) Massachusetts *1: Benjamin Goodhue (F) *: Jonathan Mason (F) *2: Samuel Dexter (F) *: Dwight Foster (F) New Hampshire *3: John Langdon (DR) *2: Samuel Livermore (F) New Jersey *1: James Schureman (F) *: Aaron Ogden (F) *2: Jonathan Dayton (F) New York *3: John Laurance (F) *: John Armstrong (DR) *1: James Watson (F) *: Gouverneur Morris (F) North Carolina *3: Timothy Bloodworth (DR) *2: Jesse Franklin (DR) Pennsylvania *1: James Ross (F) *3: William Bingham (F) Rhode Island *1: Theodore Foster (F) *2: Ray Greene (F) South Carolina *3: Jacob Read (F) *2: Charles Pinckney (DR) Tennessee *1: Joseph Anderson (DR) *2: William Cocke (DR) Vermont *3: Elijah Paine (F) *1: Nathaniel Chipman (F) Virginia *1: Stevens Mason (DR) *2: Wilson Nicholas (DR), installed December 5, 1799 ]] House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives elected statewide on the general ticket or otherwise at-large, are preceded by an "A/L," and the names of those elected from districts, whether plural or single member, are preceded by their district numbers. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Jonathan Brace (F) *: John Cotton Smith (F) * : Samuel W. Dana (F) * : John Davenport (F) * : William Edmond (F) * : Chauncey Goodrich (F) * : Elizur Goodrich (F) * : Roger Griswold (F) Delaware * : James A. Bayard (F) Georgia Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : James Jones (F), until January 11, 1801 * : Benjamin Taliaferro (F) Kentucky * Thomas T. Davis (DR) * : John Fowler (DR) Maryland * : George Dent (F) * : John C. Thomas (F) * : William Craik (F) * : George Baer, Jr. (F) * : Samuel Smith (DR) * : Gabriel Christie (DR) * : Joseph H. Nicholson (DR) * : John Dennis (F) Massachusetts * : Theodore Sedgwick (F) * : William Shepard (F) * : Samuel Lyman (F) *: Ebenezer Mattoon (F) * : Dwight Foster (F) *: Levi Lincoln (DR) * : Lemuel Williams (F) * : John Reed (F) * : Phanuel Bishop (DR) * : Harrison Gray Otis (F) * : Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * : Samuel Sewall (F) *: Nathan Read (F) * : Bailey Bartlett (F) * : Silas Lee (F) * : Peleg Wadsworth (F) * : George Thatcher (F) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Abiel Foster (F) * : Jonathan Freeman (F) * : William Gordon (F) *: Samuel Tenney (F) * : James Sheafe (F) New Jersey * : John Condit (DR) * : Aaron Kitchell (DR) * : James Linn (DR) * : James H. Imlay (F) * : Franklin Davenport (F) New York * : Jonathan N. Havens (DR) *: John Smith (DR) * : Edward Livingston (DR) * : Philip Van Cortlandt (DR) * : Lucas C. Elmendorf (DR) * : Theodorus Bailey (DR) * : John Bird (F) * : John Thompson (DR) * : Henry Glen (F) * : Jonas Platt (F) * : William Cooper (F) North Carolina * : Joseph Dickson (F) * : Archibald Henderson (F) * : Robert Williams (DR) * : Richard Stanford (DR) * : Nathaniel Macon (DR) * : William H. Hill (F) * : William Barry Grove (F) * : David Stone (DR) * : Willis Alston (DR) * : Richard Dobbs Spaight (DR) Pennsylvania The 4th district was a plural district with two representatives. * : Robert Waln (F) * : Michael Leib (DR) * : Richard Thomas (F) * : Robert Brown (DR) * : John Peter G. Muhlenberg (DR) * : Joseph Hiester (DR) * : John A. Hanna (DR) * : John Wilkes Kittera (F) * : Thomas Hartley (F) *: John Stewart (DR) * : Andrew Gregg (DR) * : Henry Woods (F) * : John Smilie (DR) * : Albert Gallatin (DR) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : John Brown (F) * : Christopher G. Champlin (F) South Carolina * : Thomas Pinckney (F) * : John Rutledge, Jr. (F) * : Benjamin Huger (F) * : Thomas Sumter (DR) * : Robert Goodloe Harper (F) * : Abraham Nott (F) Tennessee * : William C. C. Claiborne (DR) Vermont * : Matthew Lyon (DR) * : Lewis R. Morris (F) Virginia * : Robert Page (F) * : David Holmes (DR) * : George Jackson (DR) * : Abram Trigg (DR) * : John J. Trigg (DR) * : Matthew Clay (DR) * : John Randolph (DR) * : Samuel Goode (DR) * : Joseph Eggleston (DR) * : Edwin Gray (DR) * : Josiah Parker (F) * : Thomas Evans (F) * : John Marshall (F) *: Littleton W. Tazewell (DR) * : Samuel J. Cabell (DR) * : John Dawson (DR) * : Anthony New (DR) * : Levin Powell (F) * : John Nicholas (DR) * : Henry Lee (F) Non-voting members * : William Henry Harrison, until May 14, 1800 *: William McMillan, November 24, 1800 – March 3, 1801 Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of the first session of this Congress Senate There were 7 resignations and 1 vacancy at the beginning of Congress. The Federalists had a 1 seat net loss and the Democratic-Republicans had a 2 seat net gain. House of Representatives There were 6 resignations and 3 deaths. The Federalists had a 4 seat net loss and the Democratic-Republicans had a 3 seat net gain. Employees *Architect of the Capitol: William Thornton Senate *Secretary: Samuel Otis *Doorkeeper: James Mathers *Chaplain: ** William White, ''Episcopalian'', elected December 9, 1790 ** Thomas J. Claggett, ''Episcopalian'', elected November 27, 1800 House of Representatives *Clerk: ** Jonathan W. Condy of Pennsylvania, elected December 2, 1799, resigned December 4, 1800 ** John H. Oswald of Pennsylvania, elected December 9, 1800 *Sergeant at Arms: Joseph Wheaton of Rhode Island, elected December 2, 1799 *Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected December 2, 1799 *Chaplain: ** Ashbel Green, ''Presbyterian'', elected December 2, 1799 ** Thomas Lyell, ''Methodist'', elected November 17, 1800 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 006 Category:1799 in the United States Category:1800 in the United States Category:1801 in the United States nl:6e Amerikaans Congres 005 Category:1797 in the United States Category:1798 in the United States Category:1799 in the United States